


So Rich

by Capfox



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capfox/pseuds/Capfox
Summary: Alex admires Kelly's body after a long night of being intertwined.





	So Rich

She laid there on her side. Head held in her hand propped up by her elbow, slowly tracing fingers along the body beside her.

“I absolutely love your skin”, Alex says, feeling the gentle rise and fall of the stomach she was gracing. 

Kelly was resting on her back recovering from her third orgasm of the night. Eyes half lidded, one hand resting on her collar bone, the other arm above her, being slowly lulled by the patterns that were being lazily drawn on her stomach.

“You’re so soft. So supple…” She continues, drawing a line starting from her chest still slightly wet from sweat to her belly button, “So rich…”

“What ‘til you see the color” Kelly softly chuckles, but Alex does not respond, seemingly in a trance that Kelly’s body has put her under.

Alex slowly looks her in her eyes and brings her finger tips to Kelly’s face.

“You are so beautiful. Your eyes, your lips…” she traces them with her thumb and Kelly slowly brings it into her mouth. Alex lazily removes her thumb and glides her fingers to her chest.

“And these…” she says, as she grasps the breast beneath her. Kelly lets go of a shaky breath as Alex starts to roll her nipple ever so sensually. “These are magnificent.”

Kelly doesn’t know how it’s possible, but she feels her body start to come alive once again as she watches Alex rest her hand on her stomach, kneading it gently before moving to her thigh and then to her raised knee.

“God, I-” and there it was. The three words almost fell from her lips as if she’d been saying it for years. She froze in that moment, hand still. Kelly stares at her unconsciously holding her breath. Will she say it?

Alex looks up at Kelly and deep into her brown eyes. She slowly lowers her lips just inches from hers and says, “I am amazed at just how gorgeous you are.” And slowly sinks two fingers between Kelly’s folds. She gasps and Alex pulls her into a deep kiss as if trying to convey her feelings without words.

Kelly felt her body relax, and allowed herself to be swept away once more by the woman she was deeply in love with.


End file.
